Rebel Against the Soul!
by megido-pls
Summary: Eight years ago, a truce was made between witches and the DWMA, although all seemed at peace for a time, an explosion of attacks has taken place, leaving the school confused and on guard. With Maka's team down for the count, it's up to a new set of students to save Death City. OCxOC, SoMa, all canon characters are grown, and will only make a few appearances here and there.


A sizzle came from the pan as the chicken and fried race was stirred, a delicious smell that seemed to seep into the mouth and waft around the house, although there was no special occasion. A man stood, if you could call him that, eighteen at most. His hair a dusky brown, that created a cowlick, with green eyes that reflected off the fire that came from the burner. He licked his lips once, smiling at his handy work, the chicken was a crisp brown now that it had been cooked fully, and the rice shone with flavorful grease. The kitchen itself was nothing special, but held a homely feeling. The walls were a yellow, either with age or a poor paint choice. The window above the sink creaked back and forth, opened and closed, besides the light that was on in the kitchen, the moon also filtered through the bug screen, it's glinting smile never faltering in Death City.

He took the frying pan off the fire and glanced over at he dark wood stairs, slight worry in his eyes. Where was she this time? He hoped she wasn't having trouble… stepping away from the kitchen he walked up the stairs, silently. When he heard the quiet cursing from the a bedroom on the left, his nervousness melted away.

"Rowan, I'm coming in." He warned and gently pushed the door open, eyes cast downward in case she happen to be, indecent.

She turned, her blue eyes trailing over him a moment, her eyes were hard, crisp cyan. Rowan's hair was stuck up in a messy bun, bright red, dyed. She was shirtless, which wasn't abnormal for her, but did wear a sports bra.

"At least you knocked." She commented idly, still trying to wrap the gauze around her waist, her calloused hands shook with annoyance, and she once again broke out into a groan and tossed it away. "It's not even that bad, Maverick, do I need t- "

Maverick stopped and shook his head, going over to pick up the gauze and stand front of her. "Yea' , you do." He stated simply, holding it out for her.

Rowan smirked knowingly and rolled her eyes as she let him help her with the bandages. The recent fight they had with a Keshin Egg had only been a few hours ago, they'd left empty handed. Her side wasn't that bad, just a scratch really, but leave it to Maverick to overreact. "You're being an overprotective asshole again."

He only chuckled silently, continuing his gentle help, murmuring, "and you're being a stubborn twat." His hands paused, it was okay to call her that right? They had been partners for a good five months, he hoped it was okay.

She fell silent for a moment, a short giggle burst from her lips and she looked down at him. "Twat? God, you really are from England, or whatever."

"Wales, to be exact." He corrected her and stood to look at his mediocre medical care. "Welp, I'd say I did a good job, hm?" He gestured to the mirror.

She nodded, twisting to look at her back, eyes glanced up at him. "Is it true people have sex with the sheep there?" She joked lightly, but held a serious tone.

Maverick's face lit up like a Christmas tree, eyes darting away in the sudden change of topic. "E-excuse me?" He stuttered out, taking a quick peek back at her. "W-we welsh men do no such thing!" He huffed.

Rowan threw her head back and barked out a laugh, clapping him on the back. "Calm down would you!" She giggled, wiping a tear away. "I know you don't have sex with sheep, now c'mon, I'm fuckin' starvin'!" The country accent was strong with this one. Taking one last look at him, she huffed out a laugh and limped out, still sore from earlier.

Maverick watched her, and huffed out a quiet sigh. In all his years, (which was really only three to be exact.) of knowing he was a weapon to be wielded, maverick had never met somebody so impulsive, so rough around the edges, other than Rowan. He remembered the memory of meeting her fondly, it was all by chance she'd run into him at the airport, cursing and yelling about how her parents had sent her to the DWMA. His thick accent only angering her more, he chuckled to himself before walking down the stairs, watching Rowan fill her plate up to the brim with chicken and rice.

"God damn Maverick, you keep making me these meals, I'll be so big I could just roll the Keshin egg over." She chuckled between mouthfuls.

Maverick rolled his eyes playfully sitting across from her at the table. "Then where would I come in?" He chatted, eating a small bite off his fork.

Rowan paused a moment, contemplating this. "You'd be the one to back me up in case I didn't crush him all the way." She finished, eating another large piece of chicken.

Maverick smiles into his food, "backup eh? Sounds good to me." He agreed and brushed the bangs out of his eyes. "In any case," he paused, glancing up at her, "people have been talking about us, you know."

Rowan's blue eyes flickered upward, tilting her head. "And...?" She motioned her hand, to keep him talking.

The elder smiled, taking a sip of his drink, "that we can take on that new team, who was it.." He paused, thinking. "Some sibling duo.." He smiled a bit, setting his glass down with a clink. "They're strong, transferring from the DMWA down south."

Rowan gave a loud snort, pushing her now empty plate away. "They sound like a couple of assholes." She muttered, letting out a loud belch before standing, she looked down at Maverick. "Besides, I'm not surprised. We make a great team." She finished and limped into the living room, plopping onto the couch.

Maverick was glad Rowan couldn't see the light blush that had spread across his cheeks.

"I just don't understand why you won't hire somebody to do all this work." A taller boy complained, inspecting over his perfectly manicured nails, he glanced over at his weapon partner, scowling lightly. "Honestly, they get paid to do- "

"Hush up now Ryan!" Came a snippy reply, a younger girl glances over at Ryan, but her facial expression was one of excitement rather than disdain for him comment. " don't you want to unpack yourself? This is our place now after all." She smiled and looked around at the white washed rooms of the living room, this was no cheap apartment and it showed.

Ryan glanced over, adjusting his white blazer and dusting off his salmon colored shirt, he sighed, running a hand through his slicked back hair before mumbling, "you're too sentimental.." although he didn't push the subject.

Lottie stood beside him and shrugged lightly, her white pigtails bouncing a little. "And you're too indifferent." Looking around once more, she sighed. "We're finally away from them, isn't that what matters most?" Her blue eyes cast downward, rubbing a yellowing bruise on her arm.

Ryan blinked and walked over, his scowl softening to a look of understanding. He placed his chin atop her head in a comforting way. "Yeah, yeah we are."

If the weather were any hotter, Rowan was sure she'd melt right off the pavement and into a gutter nearby, beside her Maverick looked like he would have agreed with her. The shorter red head groaned and stripped her crop jacket, looking over at Maverick. "Too hot huh?" She sighed, now her shoulders would be sunburned, ugh.

"I think hot is an understatement.." heisted and glanced up at the sky, shielding his eyes from the bright laughing sun, he scowled. Stupid sun. "Why couldn't they have built the school in maybe say... Greenland or something?" He whined.

Rowan tilted her head, squinting. "Why is it called Greenland? Shouldn't it be called like, snowland?"

Maverick ended it there and stayed silent. Rowan may have been an amazing athlete, but she was no scholar.

a little ways ahead, looking past the dust clouds that formed in the streets, Maverick squinted and frowned. "People don't usually walk this way to school..." He murmured.

Rowan lifted her head from it's slouched position, squinting her eyes a little more. And there they were two people, a girl and boy walking toward them. Rowan's scowl returned and she tugged her bag closer. "Probly' some stupid freshman losin' their way." She grouched, huffing.

"Hey!" The older boy waved, Mavrick's smile was cute, Rowan would admit that but at the moment she absolutely did not need lost freshmen whining about how hot it was. That was her job.

"Maverick!" She hissed, grabbing his arm and pulling it down. To late, the two figures were already waving back and before long standing right in front of them. "Good fucking job, you dork." Rowan muttered, crossing her arms.

The two people who stood before them were obviously not freshman, they reeked of professionalism. The boy, with his perfect blond hair and white business suit, while the other, a girl, stood in a knee-length skirt accompanied by a flashy corset and top. How cute.

Rowan adjusted her tank top, a bra strap had slipped out during her whining. "Look at you too, going out on a hot date?" She joked dryly.

The girl didn't look impressed, and the other looked borderline disgusted.

Maverick nudged Rowan lightly and smiled a little. "Sorry about her.. She's.. Not the friendly type." He spoke cautiously, not wanting to piss them off further. "I'm Maverick, and this is Rowan," he gestured to the redhead, who was currently trying to fix the stray strap.

"Ryan, and this is my sister Lottie." Said the elder, eyeing Maverick, almost surveying him like an opponent. "We're looking for the DWMA." He placed a hand on his hip, eyes cold. "I supposed you two jokes don't know where that is."

Rowan quickly looked up, brow furrowing is annoyance. "Excuse me pretty boy, I don't rem-" she was stopped by a familiar hand patting her shoulder, she went quiet, but glared.

Maverick only laughed, a bit forced before looking down at Ryan, even for a one inch height difference, the stare was threatening enough. "Of course we go to the DWMA, we're part of the E.A.T's elite team, aren't we Rowan?"

Lottie, who stood beside Ryan seemed to suddenly take an interest in the conversation because when hearing the acronym E.A.T, she was all ears. "E.A.T?" She grinned, "we're in that class too, transfers you know."

Rowan snorted and looked away, mimicking Lottie with an annoying high pitched voice, earning a huff from the sweet Lolita.

Maverick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We were just getting to class.. Would you like to accompany us?" He offered quietly, voice still tense.

Ryan nodded once and stayed by Lottie's side, following the pair in front of them. He swore he could whispering, but ignored it.

"They're trouble, can't we get rid of em'?" Rowan bargained, "c'mon, transfers like this aint' gunna be missed."

Maverick looked down at his meister, "are you suggesting we kill them and hide the bodies?" He asked in a credulous tone.

"No."

"Are you sure, Rowan?"

"..." She paused, "well I'm saying it would be easier."

Maverick sighed quietly and shook his head, "I am not apart of this." He muttered and looked down at her. "I am like, 50% sure that's illegal."

Rowan's eyes held a mischievous glint, and smiled. "Only 50?"

The banter between the two partners continued until they reached the first step of the DWMA. Maverick glanced back at the pair and smiled. "Here we are, just as promised, the DWMA."

Ryan looked up at the stairs, his stoic mask breaking a bit. "S-stairs.." He stammered out.

Lottie was speechless.

Rowan gave a low chuckle, brushing a stray strand of hair away, grinning. "Did we forget to mention that?" Her shit eating grin transformed into one of faux innocence. "Whoopsies.. But it's not going be a problem, right?" She pointed at the two of them. "I mean, us.. A couple of jokes do it every day!"

Ryan scowled and looked away with a huff.

Maverick shrugged and glanced at Rowan. "If we don't hurry, we'll be late." Lightly grabbing the back of her shirt be began pulling her up the stairs, muttering something about how he hoped Rowan had done her homework this time around.

She shook her head and Maverick sighed. This day would be as normal as ever, he hoped anyway.

Lottie glanced at Ryan, determination in her eyes. "Well.." She picked up her skirt and began walking up the stairs, "are you coming?"

Ryan blinked out of haze and glanced up at Lottie, smiling cooly. "Yeah, let's go."

Up

Up

Up...

_

Walking into the cool classroom, Rowan let out a lengthy sigh, looking around and waving a little to the teacher as she took her seat beside Maverick. Rowan would never admit it, but she saw Mrs. Evans as a hero, then again probably everyone did. She'd only been a child then, when the Keshin tried to gain control but her mother explained to her well what had happened. Maka Evans was a hero.

Maverick sighed and nudged her a bit, trying to get her attention. "Hey, wanna stop crushing on our teacher for five seconds and copy the homework?" He whispered, raising a brow.

Rowan jolted and scowled at him. "I am not crushing on her, I just look up to her.. Dumbass.." She paused and looked down at Maverick's completed work. "gimmie that.." She muttered, and began copying furiously.  
Mrs. Evans looked up from her own grading work and frowned, the sight of Rowan copying off of Maverick was nothing new, but it needed to be stopped. "Rowan, outside please?" She called, standing up herself.

Rowan frowned and placed her pencil down with a small thunk, pushing her half copied work away from herself and stood up from the desk, sauntering over and following the teacher out.

Maverick looked horrified, but Rowan didn't bother looking back.

"You haven't been doing your homework, I see." Maka placed a hand on her hip, raising a brow. "You know along with your skill grade the academ-"

"I can't do it." Rowan simply stated, she no longer looked cocky, but ashamed.

"You can't do it?"

"It's hard.."

Maka sighed softly and relaxed her pose, to seem less threatening. "Well, you get your class work done, what about that?"

Rowan shuffled her feet and crossed her arms. "Maverick helps me out.. A lot."

"So Maverick does it for you?"

"Yeah."

Maka's frown deepened and she shook her head, "the relationship of a meister and weapon goes far beyond the battle field, Rowan, and it looks like Maverick is pulling most of the weight when it comes to academics." She glanced back into the classroom, looking at the older boy. He looked bored, to be honest.

Rowan's face flushed darker and she quickly bowed, "I-I promise to do better, Mrs. Evans!"

Maka crossed her arms and smiled kindly. "I have no doubt you will, but just to be sure.. I'd like to tutor you after school.." She scratched her cheek, "and maybe we can even fit in a few battle training sessions if you want."

If Rowan's eyes could open any wider, she was sure they'd pop right out of her head. "Mrs. Evans.." It had always been her dream to learn from an amazing meister, and here was her chance. "Of course!" She nearly tackled Mrs. Evans into a hug, before pulling away. "You have no idea how much th-"

Maka stopped her. "I expect good grades Rowan. Understand?" She placed a hand on her shoulder.

Rowan nodded vigorously, grinning wide.

Maka only chuckled and shook her head, "go on and sit back down, class is starting soon."

The lunch room was all hustle and bustle, students, both of the N.O.T class and E.A.T class alike sat together and chatted, all was equal when it came to food. The sunlight of the sweltering outside hit the large chandelier of the hall, causing the room to light up with a sort of elegance only an academy would have.

A petite girl sat one of the tables next to the bright window, sipping her milk as she read off her phone. Her long black hair was tied up into a tight ponytail and green eyes scanning the bright screen. As if reading something funny, she let out a soft giggle, setting her carton down to look up at the newcomer who sat across from her.

"Alistair!" She chirped and bounced in her seat a little.

Alistair glanced up from his tray and let a smirk pass through his angry gaze. He seemed to be the opposite of the girl before him, tall and lanky, his skin pale while his hair was spiked in all directions. Piercings decorated his bottom lip and nose, and despite the terribly hot weather, he wore a leather jacket.

"Hollie." He greeted and picked up a chicken strip, taking a bite out of it, idly watching her a moment. "I still can't believe you didn't pass the physical exam, how do you expect to be out into E.A.T now?" He grumbled.

Hollie frowned and tilted her head, sighing softly. "I guess we won't be then.. I mean, y-you didn't pass either.." She mumbled, getting nervous.

Alistair chuckled darkly, sipping his water, still eyeing Hollie with hard grey eyes. "You still failed." He shrugged, "and so what? I'm a weapon, what do I have to do but get held by you?" He teased.

Hollie's face grew hot and she quickly looked away, tears threatening to spill over. "Y-you're being a jerk!" She whined out, quickly wiping her face.

The older boy tilted his head, "you know it's true." He grinned and took another bite of chicken. "But I'm sorry for bringing it up or whatever.." He eyed her. "Don't go crying like a baby, god.." Guilt trickling into his voice. "Aw...c mon Hollie, don't be like that.."

Hollie looked over at him, not a tear in sight, she grinned playfully, grabbing a green bean to throw it at him. "I got you good! You actually sounded a little guilty for once." She threw it, which Alistair caught right as it was about to hit him in the face.

He smirked a little, an annoyed one. "You little shit, I swear to god one day I'm going to kill you." he trailed off, glancing up at the two newer students, who looked mighty exhausted.

"Transfers." He snorted and rolled his eyes, looking back down at his food, "why they would come here, god only knows." He muttered.

Hollie looked back behind her, nearly falling off her chair to get a better look at the transfers, and there they were! And boy they did look exhausted. "Guess it was their first time on the stairs... Huh?" She looked over at her partner, giggling a little.

Alistair shrugged and flicked a pea at her. "Maybe, who cares? They look like douchebags.. I mean what's with the way they dress?" He pointed out crudely.

Hollie failed to dodge the pea as it hit her square in the head, she let out a squeal and pouted. "You dress just as strange as them! W-with all that leather and stuff.."

Alistair shook his head, "no way woman, this is style. I saw it in that fashion magazine you always buy.. They said ladies like this sort of thing."

Hollie paused halfway through drinking her milk and snorted into the carton. "W-we both know that isn't what your aim is."

The other smirked and shook his head, "it's all about presentation, and by the look of that frumpy sweater, I'd say you have none, little witch."

Hollie whined and turned red, from bringing up her witch-hood. She folding her arms over her chest. "Now you're just being mean!"

Alistair let out a gruff laugh and finished his food up. "C'mon Hollie-"

A scream pierced the air, Hollie jolted in her seat, while Alistair looked stoic. The whole lunchroom was silent, when the scream came again, the door of the lunch room swung open.

"My weapons been injured!" The girl at the door cried, eyes wide with horror, her white DWMA uniform was spattered with blood. "I need a teacher!" She yelled once more, her own arm was hanging from her shoulder, deep claw marks ripping the skin, it was a gruesome sight.

Alistair grabbed Hollie by the arm and knelt down by her ear, "don't look." He instructed, and stood, joining a few teachers who had surrounded the girl.

Hollie nodded and hid her face, blood didn't sit well with her, especially a sight as bloody as a mauled arm.

"Hollie?" Came a familiar voice, the younger girl looked up and met eyes with Rowan, holding her lunch tray.

"R-Rowan.." She stuttered out, nervous about how quiet it had become in the lunch room, there was whispering throughout the hall as the girl was carried out. "Th-that girl.. She.."

Rowan shook her head and sat in her usual spot next to Hollie, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be fine.. Although.. I kind of wonder what happened.." She trailed off. Maverick wasn't far behind and sat across from Rowan, looking both girls over.

"There's a Keshin egg on the school grounds, apparently it snuck on before the pair could attack." He explained and sipped his soda. "Dr. Stein mentioned it may have had to do with magic." He eyed Hollie a moment.

Rowan tilted her head. "Magic? Like from witches?" She asked, "we've been at peace with witches for eight years!" She shook her head. "That's impossible."

Maverick shrugged lightly, "Im just telling you both what I heard." Noticing Hollie's discomfort he chuckled a little, "of course that doesn't mean all witches are against us." He smiled.

Hollie quickly looked down at her food, turning a pretty shade of pink. "I-I.. I wasn't thinking that at all.." She mumbled shyly, tucking a long piece of hair behind her hair. "S-say... Maverick.." She stuttered out, "there's a dance coming up.. Would you like to go?" Her voice was barely above a squeak.

Maverick glanced up from his pizza lunch, blinking a little. "Oh, the Death Waltz is coming up this month." He tilted his head, and smiled softly at Hollie. "I'd love to go with you."

If Hollie were any redder anybody would have assumed her brain had exploded and caked the insides of her skull with globs of brain. "O-okay!" She chirped out and quickly stood, nearly spilling her drink as she rushed out of the lunch room with her bag.

Rowan as oddly silent.

_

Clacking of heels filled the air as Maka Evans quickly went down the hall decorated with guillotines, is filled her with bittersweet memories, the fight with the Keshin being a prominent one. Shaking her mind of those thoughts she stopped beside the last guillotine and raised her voice. "Kid?"

He turned, his large black cloak moving with him, before smiling tersely. "Maka, how have things been holding up?" The question was innocent, but held a darker undertone.

Maka nodded a little, "both students will make a full recovery, the wounds looked worse than they actually were.. But Kid," she looked up at him, "Stein has been saying magic was involved." She said slowly, watching him.

The young Shinigami watched her a moment, closely. "I'm afraid the witches are through with their peaceful truce." He murmured, turning back to the mirror, "one group specifically, has started a rebellion."

Maka adjusted uncomfortably, breathing through her nose. "Soul is still.. Out of commission." She finished after a long moment of silence. "He… still needs the breathing mask and.." She trailed off when Kid held a hand up.

"You don't need to explain the details." His smiled faltered a bit. "Although, I can't leave my post, and Tsubaki is pregnant.." He trailed off. "I suggest we gather a team of E.A.T-"

Maka spoke up, worry etching her face, "there must be other teachers, Kid." She crossed her arms, frowning. "We can't send students to fight witches."

"The other teachers are working to keep the students calm, we don't need a one team suddenly attacking another team out of fear." He explained. Looking back at her, "our students are capable I'm sure."

The woman sighed in defeat, nodding. "Yes alright, I understand.. Did you have anyone in mind?"

Kid was quiet a moment, placing his hand on his chin thoughtfully, "one of our more athletic pairs, Rowan and Maverick." He nodded. "I'll send them out to scope out the area at first, then we can send in others so back them up." He finished, dusting off his shirt, it was a good plan.

Maka nodded, Rowan would be excited for this, if anything. "If you say so..." She turned to leave and rested her hand against one of the guillotine poles. "Kid.." She murmured, not looking at him.

Kid looked up, "yes Maka, what is it?"

"Don't take him yet, j-just.. I know he hasn't woken up yet.." Came a small voice, "just don't take my Soul away." And with a click of her heels, she was gone.

Kid sighed and rubbed his face, stress taking over.


End file.
